Fighting
by bsc9999
Summary: Nigel thinks back on Chad betraying the Kids Next Door. Takes place before Operation: TREATY. Not slash, songfic.


**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Guess what? It's me, bsc9999 again. Many of you might even know me as—get this—Numbuh9494 from DeviantArt, the Kids Next Door fan forum, Dare to Be a Daniel, TVtropes…and others. If you really want to know if you know me from SOMEWHERE, check out my fanfiction profile. But enough of that junk. I was on the Kids Next Door fan forum, and Allie, of whom is also known here as Nigel's Leading Woman, said that Yellowcard watched too many 1/362 hints before making that album, Paper Walls, then said that "Fighting" would work well for Nigel and Chad. Thus this became. It's not the best, because I'm actually typing this while babysitting for my cousins and little brother…and I thought I was "on vacation" in Canada here. Ack. But you don't want to read this anymore. Let's get on, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this cartoon or this song. Mr. Warburton owns Codename: Kids Next Door and Yellowcard owns "Fighting" from their album, "Paper Walls." And yes, I'm just building up the suspense before you read this. Because it's that good -coughs-. **

Nigel's POV

_I said I'd move on and I'd leave it alone  
But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know  
I got lost in the blink of an eye  
And I can never get back  
No I never got back_

I always said I would let it go. I always said I would forget. But no. I need to let you know—you never should have left.

_You were not there when I wanted to say  
That you were everything right  
And it wasn't you who needs the change  
Now I got to go it alone  
But I will never give up  
No I'll never give up_

You were a great friend, and I couldn't have had anyone better. But you left. Left to join the Teens. Now I have to do this alone. Fight without your guidance. I never thought you would betray us all.

_What am I fighting for  
There must be something more  
For all these words I sing  
Do you feel anything_

Why am I still here? I could always join you, fight with you. Be with my friend again. You were my role model; the one I looked up to as a hero. I'm yelling here, can't you hear me? Do you remember me there? I need to know!

_I said I'm okay, but I know how to lie_

Everyone wonders: What's wrong with me? Why am I always so sad?

But I never tell them, Chad. I never tell them anything. Because guess what? You taught me something, even after you left. You taught me how to lie.

_You were all that I had, you were delicate and hard to find_

You were my friend, and there was no one like you. It's hard to find anyone that could be like you, you know. It's hard to find anyone who could fight like you, who could look like you, who could _be_ you.

_Got lost in the back of my mind  
And I will never get back  
No I never got back_

I'm lost, Chad, and I can never get back to the way I was.

_You were not there when I needed to say  
I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning 'round for days_

After you left, you weren't there to listen or to spar. I'm lost; I got lost so fast; I've been lost for days on end.

_Now I've got to go it alone  
But I will never give up  
No I'll never give up_

Now I've got to fight this alone. It might be my last battle; where are you to help me? To cheer for me? To tell me I've got talent, like you use to? Where are you?

_What am I fighting for  
There must be something more  
For all these words I sing  
Do you feel anything  
What am I fighting for  
What am I fighting for _

And I'm still fighting for the Kids Next Door. Why? It feels like I'm betraying you, when you're betraying us. I'm confused; what do I do?

_Never give up  
On this _

But no.

_Never give up  
On this _

I'll stay fighting for the Kids Next Door.

_Never give up  
On this _

But I'll never keep hoping.

_Never give up  
On this _

I hope that someday, you'll come back.

_Said I'm okay but I know how to lie  
I will never give up  
No I'll never give up _

I always said I was okay whenever anyone asked. But you know now that it's all a lie. But guess what, Chad? You disappointed me, but I'll never give up. Never. I'll fight for my cause, and you can fight for yours—and I'll stay standing alone.

_What am I fighting for  
There must be something more  
For all these words I sing  
Do you feel anything  
What am I fighting for (Never ever gonna give up, give up)  
What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)_

I know what I'm fighting for. I will never betray the Kids Next Door—not like you did, Chad. You let down us all. I'm saying all this, and you can't hear me! I know you'll never turn back, and you won't listen. If I try to talk to you, guess what? I know you'll just ignore me! Because you're Chad, and that's all you taught me.

_Said that I'd fight for the one that I'd found  
I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around  
I'd fight, you're a part of me now  
And I will never give up  
No I'll never give up _

But you know what? I said I'd wait for you to come to your senses. Don't worry, Chad; I'll fight for the cause you taught me. I'll fight alone—but I won't be alone. Because when you left, you left behind a part of you that's in me. You taught me everything I know. I'll fight, and I'll never give up.

I'll never give up.

~Nigel.

**Guess what? It's over. Did you like it? Was it cool enough for your standards? If it was, send in your reviews—or I'll sick a really angry Numbuh 86 on you. Ooooh. **

**Love,**

**bsc9999  
a.k.a. trash_is_telekinetic  
a.k.a. jesterisawesome  
a.k.a. nico_the_ghost_king_lover  
a.k.a. gotta-love-those-stoll-bros  
a.k.a. matt-plus-inez-4eva  
a.k.a. Numbuh 9.494**

**Dang it, why are these author's notes so darned long? **


End file.
